2006 - Hellidon Lakes
HOOKERS vs SLICERS DAY 1: par 71 on red and blue course Andy James (14) +22 & Harry Taylor (34) +30 LOST 3&2 to Phil Martin {capt} (10) +9 & Mark Foley (42) +39 Sefton Perry {capt} (18) +22 & Paul Ibbotson (39) +44 LOST 3&2 to Alex Moyle (13) +20 & Ben Waterhouse (28) +34 James Steiger (26) +35 & James Stok (32) +33 LOST 8&7 to Av Acquilla (29) +20 & Tom McCarthy (28) +20 Brian Jones (12) +18 & Jerry Beck (36) +43 BEAT 3&1 Tom Merriott (28) +34 & Shourjo Sarkar (24) +27 James Phillips (18) +11 & Mike O’Neill (60) +48 BEAT 3&2 Dominic De Vere (46) +40 & Neil McCrindle (12) +19 Score after Day 1: Hookers 2 - Slicers 4 some stats from day 1: Hauxwell - 8 greens, putts 37; Enright - 3 greens, putts 33; Jones - 6 greens, putts 37; Beck - 1 green, 36 putts; Merriott - 1 fairway, 2 greens, putts 39; Sarkar - 2 fairways, 3 greens, putts 37; Phil Steiger - 6 fairways, 4 greens, putts 34; Davidson - 6 fairways, 3 greens, putts 42 DAY 2: par 71 on red and blue course (FA Cup final day - the Gerrard final !) Sefton Perry {capt}+30 & Jerry Beck +45 BEAT 1up Rob Enright +44 & Tom McCarthy +37 James Steiger +35 & Mike O’Neill (50) +53 LOST 4&3 to Phil Martin {capt}+15 & Shourjo Sarkar +18 James Phillips +11 & James Stok (32) +33 BEAT 4&3 Mark Foley +41 & Ben Waterhouse (36) +37 Andy James +12 & Paul Ibbotson (34) +44 BEAT 6&5 Av Acquilla (31) +35 & Dominic De Vere (49) +64 Phil Steiger +21 & John Davidson +31 BEAT 2&1 Alex Moyle +16 & Neil McCrindle +20 Brian Jones (19) +21 & Harry Taylor (34) +36 LOST 4&2 to Jonny Hauxwell +13 & Tom Merriott (24) +28 Score after Day 2: Hookers 6 - Slicers 6 some stats from day 2: Hauxwell - 4 greens; Merriott - 3 greens, putts 37; Jones - 5 greens, 38 putts; Taylor - 6 greens, putts 42 Day 3: par 70 on blue and green course Sefton Perry {capt} <7 shots> +20 LOST 5&3 to Phil Martin {capt} +8 James Phillips +15 HALVED with Jonny Hauxwell (16) +17 Andy James +15 BEAT 1up Alex Moyle +16 Brian Jones +10 BEAT 4&2 Neil McCrindle +19 Phil Steiger +24 HALVED with Shourjo Sarkar <4 shots> +28 Harry Taylor <5 shots> (24) +30 BEAT 4&3 Av Acquilla (28) +30 Jerry Beck (33) +35 BEAT 5&3 Mark Foley (39) +41 James Stok <6 shots> +32 BEAT 3&2 Tom McCarthy (32) +33 James Steiger (23) +24 LOST 6&5 to Tom Merriott +17 John Davidson +27 BEAT 1up Rob Enright +28 Paul Ibbotson (31) +35 BEAT 6&5 John McCarthy (39) +50 Mike O’Neill <5 shots> (45) +58 LOST 4&3 to Dominic De Vere (44) +53 some stats from Day 3: Taylor - 3 greens, 38 putts; Acquilla - 1 green, 36 putts; Phillips - 3 greens, 30 putts; Hauxwell - 6 greens, putts 37; Jones - played par golf on back 9 FINAL SCORE: Hookers 14 - Slicers 10 >>> Hookers win for the first time